


Interwoven

by Quackyeon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Multi, cooporate au, external homophobia (minor), im sorry it went on for so long, internal homophobia (minor), more domestic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo wishes Hoya wasn't still hiding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know I call them Myungsoo and Hoya - this is a sequel to a fic called Manual Labour (which can be found [Here](http://the-resolver.livejournal.com/10636.html)) and for continuities sake I have continued to use Myungsoo and Hoya as their names. 
> 
> Secondly, I meant to stop writing a lot earlier but this totally got away from me. I don't even know why it happened - I firstly started it thinking it would only be a short fic but this just well I couldn't stop it anywhere I wanted to write more - and I wanted to know how it was going to work. 
> 
> Thirdly, I will probably end up writing a third fic - because I am just loving this world and this couple. 
> 
> Finally thank you to Pancake, Squid and Céline who have put up with me complaining and being stuck and frustrated and basically just holding my hand.

Myungsoo rolled over in bed and pressed a small kiss to Hoya's cheek. "Morning." He mumbled, stretching a little, and snuggling back into his now boyfriend. "You do know we can't keep avoiding the whole family thing." Myungsoo said quietly, he felt Hoya tense underneath him. It had been nearly a year since Hoya had come out at the office and they'd started dating monogamously. Myungsoo liked it, he had worried that being exclusive would be difficult, and it was his first real relationship. Hoya was great, but he was still a bit awkward about the whole being out and open about his sexuality thing, but Myungsoo was willing to deal with it. He wanted to stay with Hoya, and he wanted to help the other open up to accepting himself and letting himself be truthful with the world around him. Myungsoo lent up to kiss Hoya's lips, "Ok, I know you don't want to take me down to Busan, but if you were serious about me moving in with you here then you are gonna have to meet my mom." He said with a small laugh, "but she already loves you, she thinks you're really good for me and also she's glad I don't drink as much now I'm with you." 

"She obviously didn't know what you were like at the night before last." Hoya teased a little, Myungsoo whined a little, it had been Hoya's birthday, and they'd gone out clubbing and there was tequila involved. Myungsoo eyed Hoya and then gave him another kiss. 

"C'mon, you love me when I'm drunk." He laughed a little, "I know you love it when I'm needy." Tequilla however, was a whole other story. "and you weren't complaining when we did the body shots." He said with a teasing smirk, "but then you're never against my mouth on your body, are you?" He said cheekily, as Hoya couldn't help but blush a little. 

"I love you all the time Myungsoo, and you're always needy. You're needy when you have a bad day at work, or when I'm just hanging out after going to the gym and you think I look real sexy." 

"You wear that black tank top because you want me to be unable to take my eyes off you." Myungsoo said his hand moving to trace over Hoya's six pack. Hoya smiled and Myungsoo moved to give him a hard kiss. "I love you." Myungsoo said with a small smile. 

"I love you too." Hoya said with a small smile, holding Myungsoo closer to him, "Ok, we can do the whole your family thing. I mean from what you say they already love me, and I can't wait to have you move in with me." Myungsoo gave the other a smile and kissed him a little harder. Hoya smiled against Myungsoo's lips pulling the boy closer to him, they did eventually part. "So when are we meeting your mom?" He said quietly, moving to kiss at Myungsoo's neck gently, as the other tried to think of when would be a good time. 

"I-I don't know." Myungsoo mumbled, "This weekend." He said quietly. "Hoya." he mumbled, as Hoya slowly moved his hands to rub over Myungsoo's stomach getting dangerously close to his sensitive skin. Myungsoo moved his head to kiss the other biting his lovers bottom lip gently. 

Hoya laughed when he got up to go shower. "C'mon Myungsoo, we need to wash up." he said with a small laugh, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend gently. "You know Dongwoo is coming over and he might love you as his best friend's boyfriend, he doesn't need to see what you look like after sex." He said with a small shrug, "I personally think you look sexy like this." he smiled, Myungsoo's hair was messy and his lips were slightly swollen from the kisses, not to mention the love bites on his collarbone. 

"I love you." Myungsoo said softly. Myungsoo moved to get up, and smiled at his boyfriend, before pressing a soft kiss to his partners lips. "Is Dongwoo going to be here soon?" he asked as they both walked into the bathroom. Myungsoo moved to turn on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. He smiled a little, he really did love Hoya, he couldn't believe that the other gay guy in the office, who he'd hooked up with at a gay club would end up making him this happy. He didn't even think he was ever going to get a happily ever after, but he was starting to feel like this was his happy ending. He wished he could marry Hoya, and they could have babies, but he was content with how his life was. He loved just having fun with Hoya, and he loved the way that Hoya was really trying to get braver and be prouder about their relationship - and not just keeping it in the closet. He'd even told his best friend. 

That had been really funny, because Dongwoo had already known that Hoya was gay, and he was pretty sure that Hoya was with Myungsoo - who'd been spending time at Hoya's house so regularly by then that Dongwoo barely saw Hoya without Myungsoo. Dongwoo had been great, he had just accepted Myungsoo - and although Dongwoo was really playful - he also helped Myungsoo with sorting out surprises for Hoya as well as helping Myungsoo understand when Hoya was acting in a way that Myungsoo didn't comprehend. 

Hoya moved over to pull his boyfriend down for a kiss. "Dongwoo is bringing over his fiance." he said quietly, he bit his lip a little. Myungsoo nodded, since Dongwoo had gotten engaged it seemed like Hoya was finding it hard to adjust. Myungsoo wasn't sure if Hoya was finding it hard because marriage wasn't a prospect for him, or because he was losing his best friend to a girl. Myungsoo kissed Hoya again gently. 

It wasn't long after they'd showered and got dressed that Dongwoo and his fiance arrived, Myungsoo didn't mind really but he could practically feel Hoya getting uncomfortable. He didn't bring it up until after they had left. Hoya just looked at Myungsoo, "He's marrying her because he got her pregnant." Hoya said quietly as he moved to put the used cups in the dishwasher. "And I can't marry you even if my family knew that I am gay." Myungsoo just looked at Hoya. 

"You can tell them." He said shaking his head. "Or when they come down are you going to say we're roommates? I'll go sleep back at my home if you're so ashamed of me." 

"Don't start this with me Myungsoo." Hoya said shaking his head, "I'm doing everything you want, I'm out at work, I'm out to my best friend, I'm going to meet your parents, just let me decide when my parents can find out, and let me work out how and when I want to tell them." Hoya just looked at Myungsoo, "I _want_ them to know I am in love with a beautiful, intelligent, amazing man but you just have a wait a little longer for me to be ready to tell them." Hoya said quietly. 

"It's a good job I can't get pregnant then isn't it, if you're too afraid to tell them." Myungsoo said, he knew he should drop it, but he couldn't. He didn't want to just accept it, he hated the idea that he was the secret. He took a small breath before moving to take Hoya's hand. "Ok. I'll be your _roommate_ or whatever when they come, but if they don't know by Chuseok, I don't know if you'll be able to spend it with me, because you'll want to go back to Busan and I can't go with you if they don't know I'm your boyfriend." 

"If they know you're my boyfriend I might not be allowed to go home for Chuseok." Hoya said with a small shrug. 

"You could come to mine, and we could make our own Chuseok traditions." Myungsoo said with a small smile. "You're going to be fine. They love you, and I love you." 

"You don't know that it will be fine when they find out that I'm gay." 

"If it's not then I'll be here for you every single step. You deserve to not be hiding Hoya." Myungsoo sighed a little, "You know you're so much happier now Dongwoo knows." Myungsoo sighed a little when Hoya just shook his head. "You are, and I know you are scared but I'm here every single step of the way." Myungsoo stepped a little closer and gave his partner a tight hug. "I'm not... going to force you to tell them. I know you are scared." 

"Just, can we drop it?" Hoya said quietly. Hoya sighed and pressed a small kiss to Myungsoo's lips when he nodded. Myungsoo sighed a little, he hated that the other wasn't open with his family, that he was hidden, but he did understand. He had gotten lucky with his family who had just accepted that he was gay, but he knew there were plenty of people in Korea who weren't the same. They were lucky that they hadn't had any repercussions at work. Myungsoo knew he needed to give Hoya some time, he knew he needed to be more understanding that it wasn't easy for the other. 

"You don't have to tell them, ever." Myungsoo said quietly. 

"What happened to dropping this subject?" Hoya said, turning back to clean up the kitchen. "I love you Myungsoo, I will tell my family, just stop talking about it, please." 

"I'm saying you don't have to tell anyone, isn't that what you want?" 

"Yes Myungsoo, I want to keep hiding, that's exactly what I want. I would never want to take my boyfriend back to my home town and show him where I grew up. Why would I ever want to do that?" Hoya's words were filled with biting sarcasm. "I love having to hide who I am. I love pretending you're just a friend when you're actually the most important person in my life." 

"Hoya..." Myungsoo said quietly. 

"If I could, I would have asked you to marry me by now." Hoya said before turning back to Myungsoo, "I don't want to hide how much I love you, but it's complicated." he shook his head, "and you had it easy, the rest of us don't." 

"It wasn't easy for me." Myungsoo said quietly. He wanted to talk more about how Hoya would have proposed by now but he couldn't just change the subject. He knew that Hoya was mad and it was his fault. "My dad and my brother were mad, and my mom spent years telling me that I would get over it." He looked at Hoya, "I came out when I was in high school, it wasn't fun for me, it wasn't easy for me but I couldn't hide who I was. Who I love." He tried not to smile when Hoya's features softened a little. "My family is accepting now because they see how happy you make me, and they realised I couldn't change, even if I tried." He smiled a little, "and when you meet them this weekend, you're going to show them why I'm so happy with you. Because just being around you makes me beyond happy. They will understand why we're together." 

"You're really something Kim Myungsoo." Hoya said with a small sigh. He moved to give the other a slightly longing kiss. Myungsoo smiled a little against the others lips before they just both moved to start cleaning the kitchen. Myungsoo smiled to himself, Hoya was comfort, he was the ability for Myungsoo to just be himself, to just be quiet sometimes and get on with what they had to do. Hoya was passionate kisses and slow love making. Hoya was contradictions in the most beautiful way, he was everything Myungsoo needed. He couldn't wait for his parents to officially meet the other, he wanted them to love him just as much as he did. 

Getting ready to meet Myungsoo’s parents had been pretty painful, Myungsoo was pretty sure Hoya had spent at least half the morning without a shirt on, because all of them made him look bad. Myungsoo had laughed at him, but deep down he loved that Hoya was so concerned with making a good impression. Myungsoo had helped Hoya pick something, it was just a simple shirt and his nice jeans. Myungsoo always thought the combo was the kind of sexy that comes from a classic look. A look that wasn't about sex appeal, but somehow was the sexiest thing on Earth when it was someone you thought was gorgeous in it. 

Myungsoo led Hoya to his house and let them in. "Mom, Dad, I'm here, and I've brought Hoya." He said and then tried not to blush when he shut the door and took Hoya's hand in his. His parents came out and then looked at the couple before ushering them inside. Hoya kept squeezing Myungsoo's hand, they sat on the sofa looking across at Myungsoo's parents. 

"Hoya." Myungsoo's mother was the first to speak, "Myungsoo tells us that you both work in the same office." Hoya just nodded, Myungsoo tried not to smile, he loved his boyfriend's shy side. "You're higher up than him, right?" 

"Y-Yes." Hoya said quietly, "I am not his boss though. We're on the same floor, but different departments." He said quietly, Myungsoo squeezed his hand and tried to encourage him a little. 

"There is no need to be shy." Myungsoo's mother said with a small smile, "I might not really approve of it but you make him happy. And I'd rather have a happy son than a son who was hurting." Hoya just nodded, "And I think you two living together is a good idea, I mean, it saves Myungsoo going over pretty much all the time." 

"I'll look after him." Hoya said with a small smile, "I love your son." Hoya looked over at Myungsoo and gave his hand a little squeeze. 

Myungsoo smiled back at his mother, "Hoya is from Busan, and he's really smart." Myungsoo couldn't help but show off his boyfriend's ability. "He's a really fast riser in the company, and even though our office found out about us he's still been promoted and is looking at being trained for an even better job." Myungsoo was so incredibly proud of Hoya, "He has a really nice apartment and I am sure that you can come visit sometime." 

Hoya's phone rung and he excused himself to answer it. Myungsoo leant forward and looked at his mom, "So what do you think of him?" he said with a huge smile. 

"He looks at you as if you're the only person on this Earth. He's clearly very in love with you. He looks at you the way I want someone to look at you. He is what I wanted for you when you told me you were gay and you were only ever going to be with other men." Myungsoo knew it was a difficult topic for his mom to talk about, and that even though she met Hoya she still wanted Myungsoo to be with a woman. Hoya came back in and sat down next to Myungsoo, taking his hand again. Myungsoo just looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. He knew kissing his boyfriend in front of his mom was partially to make a point, but he couldn't help himself. 

When they got up to leave Myungsoo's mother hugged both boys and smiled at Hoya, "Thank you, you've really been good for him, and thank you for taking care of him." She smiled a little and Hoya blushed. 

Myungsoo kissed Hoya hard, trying not to laugh when Hoya pushed him against the wall. Myungsoo couldn't help himself grabbing Hoya's tight ass, pulling the other so he was pressed against his hips. Hoya let out a small groan, kissing Myungsoo's neck, biting down on it occasionally. Myungsoo let out a moan, holding the other man close to him. Myungsoo rolled his hips harder against the other, he moved to pull Hoya to their room, while Myungsoo didn't mind having sex against the wall, he wanted to make love with the other, he didn't want it to all be rough, hot, lusty sex. 

He found himself naked with Hoya kissing all over his body, taking his time, adoring all of his body parts, Hoya took an especially long time on Myungsoo's thighs. Myungsoo was pretty sure that they were Hoya's favourite body part. Hoya left gentle kisses as well as biting occasionally leaving marks behind. Hoya slowly started preparing Myungsoo, kissing him gently as his fingers stretched the younger. When Myungsoo was ready Hoya moved to put on a condom and slowly pushed into his boyfriend, kissing him gently. 

Myungsoo held onto Hoya's arms, and gasped a little. He loved the other being like this, Hoya was slow and loving. Hoya leant down and kissed Myungsoo gently, lovingly, as if he was a treasure. Myungsoo moved to wrap his legs around Hoya's waist and started to move in time with his boyfriend. Hoya was moving deeply and slowly, Myungsoo swore his senses were going into over-drive. 

Myungsoo came first, gripping onto Hoya's arms and moaning out the others name. He closed his eyes and panted, whining a little, he was over sensitive. He looked at Hoya and smiled lazily. Hoya moved to pull out, "No baby, finish." Myungsoo said quietly, he knew that when he was panting and sort of desperate it was a major turn on for Hoya. Hoya didn't take long to finish, Myungsoo holding him close and moaning with him. 

They shared gentle kisses as they lay in the bed together after getting cleaned up. Myungsoo was in euphoria, his mother had loved Hoya and it was the best feeling in the world. "You do know my mom probably loves you more than me" Myungsoo said with a smile between the soft kisses. "She is glad that you met her, so she knew who I'm spending all my time with." He said with a little laugh. 

"Your dad didn't say anything." Hoya said quietly, moving to lie on his side and trace patterns on Myungsoo's thigh that was wrapped around his waist once he moved. "I don't think he liked me." 

"My dad never really talks," Myungsoo said quietly. "He isn't so thrilled about me being gay." He shrugged, "But he knows I'm happy with you and he will get used to the whole boyfriend thing. I think he was happy when I was just going out and hooking up, he's just got to get used to this whole serious relationship stuff." He added, giving Hoya a gentle kiss, "You're part of the family now." Myungsoo kept himself close to Hoya, it was inexplicable how he felt knowing that his parents approved of the other. He felt secure in Hoya's arms and honestly it felt like the other had made a commitment by meeting his parents. 

It was good, officially living together, Hoya and Myungsoo had adjusted quickly, travelling to work together, cooking together, watching lame tv together. It had been good for their relationship as well, Myungsoo was pretty sure that it was also helping Hoya feel more confident about telling people Myungsoo was his partner. Myungsoo hadn't mentioned Hoya's parents - knowing he had to leave it to Hoya to tell them. He also knew there was no point mentioning it, it was just going to cause a fight. 

"Mhm Mom, I'll be down for Chuseok." Myungsoo sat on the sofa, looking at the book he was pretending to read - when he was actually listening to Hoya on the phone with his mom. "No Mom, I'll be coming alone." Myungsoo just stared at the book, he knew that was what Hoya was going to say - but it still hurt to hear the words. "No Mom, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm just in a good mood." Myungsoo just shut the book he was reading and moved to get up. There was no point staying to hear this whole conversation. 

Hoya hung up and looked at Myungsoo. "Don't be like this, you knew I wasn't going to go down for Chuseok and say surprise mom and dad here's my _boyfriend_. Oh by the way I'm _gay_." Myungsoo just looked at Hoya and shook his head. 

"Well you're not seeing anyone." Myungsoo just said flatly, "So why would you bring me? I'm no one." 

"Myungsoo, please." Hoya shook his head, "What was I supposed to say?" 

"Yes, Hoya, fucking yes, you are seeing someone." Myungsoo eyes bore into Hoya, "You don't have to say you're seeing a man, just that you're seeing someone and they make you happy. That you're _in love_ , something, anything that makes me not feel like you're fucking ashamed to be with me. Because if you don't want to be in this relationship then I can move out." 

"Myungsoo, this isn't about that, you know I love you, and I want to be with you." 

"Do I Hoya? Do I really?" Myungsoo shook his head. "You can't even say you're dating me to your parents, you cant even say it when there isn't an implication of my gender. So what is your problem? That you're afraid to come out? Or that you're ashamed of me?" 

"Myungsoo, I'm not ashamed of you, I show you off when we go out, I'm so proud to have you with me, to know that you're mine, that I'm coming home to you every night. You're everything I ever wanted, and you know that. You know I'm completely in love with you. I told Dongwoo, I told people at work about my sexuality, and about us. My parents are just different. It's not something I can just do easily." 

"You can't even tell them you're dating someone." Myungsoo shook his head, "Look after Chuseok, when you come home, I'll move out." 

"Myungsoo, don't do this." 

"Do what? It will be easier to hold up the lie when I'm not living with you. If your parents give you a surprise visit or if they call it will be easier. And you can just hook up with guys, nothing serious so then you never have to come out." 

"Myungsoo, please, stop being like this. I _love_ you." 

"Not enough." 

"So now you're forcing me to come out?" Hoya shook his head, "Wow Myungsoo, maybe you aren't the man I am in love with. I would _never_ give you an ultimatum like that." 

"Hoya, that's not it." Myungsoo said - although he knew that he had sort of issued the ultimatum to the other. 

"Yes it is, Come out or lose you. There is no compromise, I have to make a choice right? You want me to tell my parents I'm gay and you can't bear to wait just a bit. So you're outing me, thanks." 

"I'm not... I don't want you to do it because of me. I want you to tell them because you want to and you're ready." 

"But I have to be ready before Chuseok." Hoya just shook his head. "Maybe you should just move out." He sighed and then looked over at the other, "maybe you aren't the man I thought I was with." 

"Hoya." Myungsoo started. He didn't know what to say, he knew he was technically asking for that, but at the same time he wanted the other to want to do it. He wanted the other to want to tell his parents, to want something more for them than the secrecy they were stuck in. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, he knew that backing down was the best thing he could do that day. He didn't know what else he could say and the more he spoke the closer they got to breaking up. 

It was a bit awkward for a while after that, both of them skirting around the other, both of them trying to pretend that nothing happened but both thinking it over again and again. It was never brought up and neither of them made any steps to change that. Hoya was happy just not telling his family and Myungsoo was still a bit put out, but at least he was still going to sleep next to the man he loved - even if Hoya's parents didn't know they were in love. 

It wasn't that long before Chuseok when Myungsoo woke up to a knock on the door, he lazily went down - assuming it would be Dongwoo, he hoped the other had stopped and got coffee on the way. He opened the door and froze when he saw people he didn't know at the door. He just looked at them, he didn't know what to say until they introduced themselves as Hoya's parents. Myungsoo just nodded and let them in before shouting for Hoya to come out. Hoya walked in and then looked at his parents, "Mom, Dad, this is a surprise... What are you doing here?" He shot a look to Myungsoo who just smiled at him. 

"Yes, well, we had to come up your brother has a university open day and we thought we'd come over and give you a surprise, we met your lovely roommate. Why didn't you tell us about him?" Hoya's mom laughed before looking at Myungsoo, "You'd think he was ashamed of us." She said with a teasing laugh. 

Myungsoo just grimaced, "don't worry, it's not you he's ashamed of." 

"Myungsoo." Hoya said under his breath. He just looked at his boyfriend and he knew it was hurting him. "Mom, Dad, I didn't tell you I was living with Myungsoo because until recently he was just sleeping over, we weren't living together. I need to tell you something. Myungsoo is my boyfriend. and I'm gay." He said quietly. Everything went quiet and Myungsoo looked over at Hoya, he wanted to hold the others hand because he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

"You're what?" Hoya's father was the first to speak. "No son of mine is gay. It's this _roommate_ of yours he's just getting you all confused. You were never like this when you lived with Dongwoo." 

"I was Dad, I was gay then too." Hoya sighed, "Myungsoo isn't my first boyfriend but he's going to be my last." 

"You're right he is. There must be a way to fix this." Hoya's mother now spoke up. "We can't accept it if you're gay, it's not who you are." It got worse from there. Hoya shrunk more and more into his seat and his responses got less. Myungsoo just sat there not making eye contact with anyone. 

Myungsoo watched as Hoya tensed when his parents told him not to come for Chuseok if he was still gay and then his parents just left. Hoya just sat there frozen in his seat, Myungsoo went over and took Hoya's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They will come around Hoya," he said quietly, "they love you. it was just a surprise." Myungsoo kissed Hoya on the cheek gently. 

"This is your fault." Hoya said quietly. "You wanted this, you wanted me to come out, you wanted me to _ruin_ my relationship with my family." 

"I wanted you to come out so you could show your family who you are, the person I love. You were always hiding part of yourself, and the fact that you're gay is a big part of your personality. It's who you are, it's who you love, who you want to spend your life with." 

"I happen to like having a family." Hoya said moving his hand away from Myungsoo's grip. "I'm going for a drive. Don't wait up." Hoya said not looking back as he grabbed his keys. Myungsoo sat in the flat and closed his eyes, he wanted to tell his mom what had happened but he didn't even know how she was going to feel, or what she would say. He was expecting it to be an _I told you so_. He gave up and called the only person he could, _Sungyeol_ , his high school best friend. He was however, less than impressed, telling Myungsoo that Hoya probably wasn't ready and did it because of him. 

Myungsoo did go to bed, he didn't sleep though. He just lay there, waiting for the other to come home. He tried to stay still when he heard the door open and then be locked. He closed his eyes when Hoya came into their bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed and holding an arm securely around Myungsoo's waist. Myungsoo smiled to himself and then snuggled a little into Hoya's body. "I'm sorry." Myungsoo said quietly. Hoya just leant down and pressed a kiss to the back of the others neck. "I didn't want for any of this to happen." he carried on, Hoya was just rubbing his stomach gently, fingers dancing over the skin. "I shouldn't have pressured you." He moved to turn to face Hoya, who was just looking at him. He kissed the other, eyes fluttering shut, holding the older man close to him. 

"I know." Hoya said when they parted. "You wanted me to have what you have, to be open about who I am and the man I love, and have a family who love us." Hoya moved to fix Myungsoo's hair and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to meet my parents like that. I love you and that's all that matters." Hoya said quietly, giving Myungsoo another romantic kiss. 

"I love you so much Hoya." Myungsoo said breathlessly. Myungsoo fell asleep safe in Hoya's arms. He didn't want to think about the whole family thing anymore, he didn't want to think of how awful it had been. He just wanted to think about him and Hoya. He woke up to find he was in bed alone, he got up and padded downstairs. Hoya was on the phone. 

"I know Dongwoo, but I didn't have a choice, Myungsoo didn't exactly compromise on it." Hoya sighed, "So I guess I'm out now. My parents know and without a doubt he'll be wanting me to start shouting it from the roof." Hoya then laughed at something that Dongwoo said. Myungsoo bit his lip, "I know but I love him, I would do it again, I know I feel backed into a corner but I want to tell people. I love him so much." Myungsoo stepped out so Hoya would be able to see him. Hoya smiled and pressed a kiss to the others lips. "Ok Dongwoo, Myungsoo's up, I'll talk to you later." 

Myungsoo looked at the other. "Are you feeling better today, about the whole thing? I'm sorry I pressured you into it. I wish I hadn't." He added. 

"Myungsoo." Hoya said quietly. "I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to." 

"Hoya, I know I've made it difficult for you, I made you come out at work and I feel like I've made you do everything too fast, and you're gonna end up regretting it and then hating me." 

"Myungsoo, please. I love you, I was going to come out but maybe in the future, but now we can move on and we're not being held back by you being stressed that I'm not out or feeling like I'm ashamed of you. I'm really not, I love you so much Myungsoo, I'm so glad we're together, and I wouldn't change anything. Except, maybe have you be a little shorter." He teased. "But coming out was something I had to do for us. We're out at work, and we're out here, we should be out in Busan." 

"I love you more." Myungsoo smiled. He pressed a gentle kiss to the others lips.


End file.
